A Lullaby for Gods
by catnipCalliope
Summary: Songfics de todos los personajes de Homestuck y de mis OTP's por supuesto :B
1. Capitulo 1

**AMSTERDAM**

_i'm sorry mother, _

_i'm sorry, i let you down _

_well, these days i'm fine _

_no these days a tend to lie_

Sus intentos por tratar de comprenderme eran de cierta forma inútiles, no puedo decir que no los apreciaba, pero también los detestaba, mi madre se esforzaba tanto para que yo estuviera orgullosa de ella, ya lo estaba, pero no se daba cuenta. cuando ella desistía de sus esfuerzos simplemente se iba descansar con su compañero de toda la vida, el alcohol, tan sonriente, tan linda y a la vez tan frustrada.  
lo siento tanto, madre

_I'll take the west train, _

_just by the side of amsterdam _

_Just by my left brain, just by the side of the tin man_

Por cosas que uno simplemente no puede evitar, me embarque a una aventura genial, un juego llamado SBURB, sorpresivamente me adentre dentro de él, muchos tornados de fuego azotaron mi casa, la lluvia y mi compañero fiel Jaspers también, solo tuve que romper una pequeña botella para poder adentrarme y quedar maravillada con el nuevo mundo que se me presentaba.  
estaba olvidándome seriamente de algo importante.

_i'm sorry, brother... _

_i'm sorry, i let cha down _

_Well, these days you're fine _

_no these days you tend to lie_

todos los días aquella azotea era un campo de batalla donde diariamente perdía, no podía bajar la guardia por un segundo porque si no él me atacaría de nuevo y estaría presto a su ironía o peor aún, estar ía expuesto a los enormes culos de aquellas marionetas, que, aunque nunca lo dijera, me daban miedo.  
Él era mi hermano, mi padre, la única familia que tenia, y aunque sabia que me entrenaba para ser guay, yo solo quería superarle.  
Casi nunca hablábamos, pero aveces lo podía ver con una que otra cerveza en la mano diciéndole sus penas a Lil'Cal.  
lo siento por no poder escucharte Bro.

_You'll take the west train, _

_just by the side of amsterdam _

_Just by your left brain, just by the side of the tin man_

Por obras producto de una ironía perfecta me adentre a un mundo completamente diferente al que yo vivía.  
Muchos meteoros caían hacia mi departamento, un cuervo había puesto un huevo, yo sabia que tenia que romperlo antes de que aquel asteroide cayera sobre mi, mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando vi a Bro de pie sobre aquella roca, y que con un movimiento suave lo cortó en dos evitando que cayera directamente sobre mi, solo él sabia protegerme y verse cool al mismo tiempo, el huevo se rompió y yo entre en la sesión, estaba asombrado de lo guay que era aquel mundo, y aunque estuviera cubierto de lava, no hacia calor en lo absoluto. Era agradable.

_Your time will come _

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it _

_It's hard, believe me...__i've tried _

_But i keep coming up short_

Los monstruos de ambos mundos no se hicieron esperar, diablillos en un mundo de luz, cocodrilos en un mundo de lava, era irónico, pero hací era.  
Con gran maestría, la tejedora utilizo sus agujas con un poco de hilo para defenderse y atacar a los diablillos que atentaban contra su hogar y ella misma. Con gran ironía portó su espada acabando con demasiados lagartos, viajando en el tiempo innumerables veces, haciéndose rico en el proceso.

Ambos habían recordado lo olvidado, ambos ahora los estaban buscando.

_I'm sorry, lover... _

_you're sorry; i bring you down _

_Well, these days i try and these days i tend to lie_

Dos amantes sentados en el balcón de un majestuoso castillo, ambos enamorados, hablando acerca del uno al otro, la mujer era amante innata del vino, el hombre era amante innato del tabaco.  
ambos asesinados por un enemigo en común.  
Una espada que corta suavemente el viento, dando comienzo a una batalla, Bro no estaba solo, Davesprite lo acompañaba. pero aquel enemigo era demasiado poderoso, y en un veloz movimiento acabo con la vida de este con su propia espada clavada en su pecho.

_Kinda thought i was a mystery and then i thought i wasn't meant to be _

_You said yourself fantastically, _

_"congratulations you were all alone"_

El chico cool no sabia de nada hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.  
La niña de morado oscureció rápidamente su corazón dejándose llevar por aquellas voces que solo ella podía escuchar.  
felicidades, ahora estaban solos de nuevo.

_your time will come _

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it _

_it's hard, believe me i've tried_

Ella ya no entendía razones, la mujer que tanto había querido, la que había amado, ahora estaba muerta ante sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta donde ella estaba, encontrándose con aquel enemigo en común, combatiéndolo y fallando al mismo tiempo.

Ahora era ella la que ya no vivía.

_your time will come _

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it _

_it's hard, believe me i've tried_

El ya no escuchaba nada, nada lo escuchaba a él.  
La única familia que había tenido ahora estaba muerta ante sus ojos, pensó en quitarle esa espada del pecho, y dejarlo como un tipo guay se lo merece, pero el dolor era demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño como él.  
ahora era él el que yacía junto a su hermano.  
él dormía, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él había quedado vacía.

_But the rain won't fall for the both of us _

_T__he sun won't shine on the both of us _

_Believe me when i say, _

_that i wouldn't have it any other way_

La luna era hermosa, pero tenían que utilizarla para poder llegar al sol, debían destruir aquel sol para poder reiniciar todo de nuevo.  
Ahora ya no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y para ese momento era más que subiente.  
Una bomba yacía enfrente de ambos, dos camas una al lado de la otra, ambos tomados de la mano mirando valientemente el correr del tiempo. Ambos habían muerto.

_Your time will come i_

_f you wait for it, if you wait for it _

_It's hard, believe me... _

_i've tried_

Renacer de aquella explosión fue lo que siempre esperaron. Ahora ya no podían morir, pues ahora eran dioses.  
Un dios del tiempo y una diosa de la luz.  
La tranquilidad era acogedora, lo habían intentado y lo habían conseguido, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.  
Algo muy importante.

_But i won't wait much longer _

_'c__ause these walls they're crashing down_

Sólo una pared era lo que los separaba de lo que más deseaban, esa pared se derrumbaba, un empujón y se destruiría.  
Un fuerte golpe fue lo que hizo que esta finalmente se destruyera.  
La felicidad los esperaba pacientemente del otro lado de esta.

_And i won't wait much longer _

_'cause these walls they're crashing down _

_And i keep coming up short_

La amante del vino, el chico guay.  
Una hija y un hermano.  
Una familia era lo que eran ahora, lo habían intentado demasiado, y fue exactamente demasiado lo que esperaron venir.  
Ahora estaban juntos otra vez, ya no se dejarían por ningún motivo, pues ya no hacia falta esperar pacientemente de nuevo.

* * *

**adsasd mi primer fanfic-songfic (? como sea .3.**

**este fue un Rose y Dave ~**

**cuando escuche esta canción quede asi como de *tengo que escribirla D:***

**y tada salió esto *ww***

**espero que les guste ouo**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Cooler than Me**

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love I

would already have you up under my arm

todos los días era lo mismo, hablar por pesterchum, practicar con mi equipo de música, pelear con mi hermano, evitar a todos esos jodidos smuppets etc.  
Rutina, eso era, RUTINA lo unico que me gustaba de mi llamada "rutina" era escribir canciones, o para ser mas precisos rapear, porque hay que ser honestos, a quien no le gusta el rap?

I used to pull all my tricks I

hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

Tenia que ser en extremo cuidadoso, "porque un Strider jamás es descuidado", eso era lo que me decía mi hermano, y yo siempre se lo creía.  
Al momento de luchar siempre lo hacia perfecto, para que en el ultimo momento me diera la paliza de mi vida y después de eso irse como el estúpido chico cool que es.

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me

Desde pequeño había usado gafas, amaba las gafas, irónicamente por supuesto.  
mis primeras gafas fueron como las de bro, puntiagudas y obscuras, después, y como regalo de cumpleaños redondas y con mas estilo.  
me molestaba que a pesar de todo Bro seguía siendo mas genial que yo

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

En un intento desesperado por atención, irónica por supuesto, deje que mi hermano me diera la paliza de mi vida, seguro de que él sabia que me había dejado no dijo nada.  
Al final solo me miro con una cara de decepción, como si la hubiera cagado de sobremanera y se fue.  
Solo se fue.

You got your hot crowd

Shoes on your feet

And you wear them around

Like they ain't shit

Al momento de entrar a la sesión, estaba emocionado.  
Como no estar emocionado si esta maquina uhh... Alquimizador (?, era como si fuera santa claus en pleno verano, en una tierra desconocida llena de lava y cosas de relojería.  
Jegus¡ adoraba esta cosa, quien sabe cuantas cosas irónicas cree en esa cosa, lo mas cool eran que mis gafas ahora eran una laptop y gafas al mismo tiempo.

The way that you look

When your steps

make

that

much

noise

Me sentía un idiota, emocionarme como un niño pequeño por esas cosas, Bro debe de estar riéndose de mi y mirándome a través de esas estúpidas gafas.  
pero él no estaba aquí.

See I got you

All figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen

Terezi, oh mi pequeña socia manipuladora, la adoraba.  
Era la única persona que podía joderme y joderse sin dejar de ser lo que ella quisiera.  
Sabia que me observaba, observaba cada linea de tiempo que visitaba, observaba a cada Dave condenado y aun así seguía dándome ordenes para poder tener todo el dinero que se pudiera conseguir en este estúpido juego, me observaba al momento en que le quite su bon-dolar a John, en el momento en que se lo mande todo a una linea de tiempo en la que ella no sabia quien era.  
Era mi amiga, y la apreciaba mucho.

Boy, your so vain

You probably think that this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

Todo el tiempo pensé que el mundo giraba en torno a mi, pero estaba equivocado. El sol seguía moviéndose sin mi, Terezi seguía estando loca sin mi, John seguía moviéndose sin mi;

Bro seguia pasando de mi y eso era lo que mas me jodia de todo.

And don't you dare act like you don't know

Know what's up

Cuz your nose is up

I'm approaching up

Like I can't give you winter in the summer

Or summer in the winter

Después de todo el rollo del tiempo y el dinero, cortesía de mi amiga Terezi, decidí ayudar a Jade con su cosa de las ranas. Debía admitir que era divertido atrapar todas esas ranas y asustarse con las que te saltaran encima; su planeta era un mierda helada, pero afortunadamente logramos hacerlo un poco mucho mas cálido para que las ranas de Jade pudieran estar sin congelarse.  
Lo mas divertido era ver como Jade reprendía al "enemigo mas poderoso de nuestra sesión", solo porque tiene intenciones siniestras conmigo.

jeje lo detestaba.

Miami in December

Trying to look bored in them Dior's

She probably is

Was acting shallow 'til she found out

How deep that my pockets is

Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder

That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

Amaba estar en Derse, amaba estar en aquella habitación llena de cosas de mi habitación, amaba ver como Rose llegaba a mi habitación y juntos tocábamos, ella con su violín y yo con mi equipo de música. Ella podía oír voces, sus voces que le ordenaban a hacer cosas suicidas. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que yo también las podría oír si alguna vez me quitaba esta gafas, cuando me lo dijo por supuesto que me negué , pero al mismo tiempo prometiendo que tal vez lo haría.  
Ella tenia razón Derse con mis gafas era una cosa, Derse sin mis gafas era otra cosa, y esta versión me causaba temor, aquellas voces me azotaron de repente y esa marioneta no ayudaba para nada.

'Cause it sure seems

You got no doubt

But we all see Y

ou got your head in the clouds

Pasaron muchas cosas para que yo pasara al God Tier:  
1.- Rose ideo un plan suicida para ella sola, pero conseguí que me incluyera

2.- un conejo robotico llego hasta nosotros con una bomba que nos ayudaría a reiniciar todo

3.- cortamos la cadena de nuestra luna para usarla como transporte para llegar al sol

4.- en ningún momento deje de pensar en mi hermano y en que en pocos momento sentiría lo que él sintió al momento de morir, solo que la mía seria mas drástica, irónica y exagerada.

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

Después de la explosión nos unimos a los Troll's que nos había ayudado durante el juego, Terezi era linda, y me sorprendió ver que al igual que yo, ella usaba gafas, solo que eran de color rojo y estaba ciega, Karkat era mas gilipollas en vivo que cuando escribía, pero era divertido molestarlo y hacerlo explotar.

No habia mucho en aquella roca, pero habia lo sufiente como para soportar a la peor tripulacion de la historia de la rocas que hayan tenido tripulacion alguna vez.

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

Despues de cruzar por aquella puerta y quedar en shock por haber descubierto a mi hermano con la misma edad que yo, y que aun con esa edad seguía siendo mas genial que yo, decidí simplemente dejar de intentar ser mas genial que él, por que aunque lo negara, así siempre lo quise y así lo querré.

* * *

**este fue el capitulo de Dave omo**

**final de mierda lose ;A;**

**no sabia que escribirle a Dave ni que canción utilizar, asi que solo use la primera que encontre en mi celular y BOOM¡ salio esta cosa llamada songfic v':**

**la cancion se llama Cooler Than Me de Mike Posner**

**y homestuck no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habria orgias por todas partes y no seria apto para todo publico v:**

**eeBluh: no supero tu comentario, cuando lo lei fue hermoso habia flores y brishitos gays por todas parte aun no lo supero uvu **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Cops and Robbers**

If we catch a criminal

When we catch a criminal

There's nothing we can do

But play cops and robbers

Cops and robbers

El jurado a dicho su veredicto, culpable, ahora solo faltaba el veredicto final por parte del juez.  
el sospechoso era acusado por cometer horrendos crímenes llenos de corrupción, pero la jueza era buena así que le dio una segunda oportunidad, lanzo una moneda al aire:  
cara, era inocente. Cruz, era culpable.

La moneda callo y el sospechoso dejo salir un suspiro de alivio que pronto fue interrumpido por la risa psicotica de la juez, a lo que esta solo dijo

- como quieres que vea el resultado? si la justicia es ciega cariño-

ahí fue cuando comprendió que seria llevado a la horca y tirado por la ventana de aquella casa del árbol.

We're at a revolution

And we're baying for your blood

We're laying down the law

And your name's mud

como resultado de una venganza, muy bien elaborada diría yo, quede ciega por abrir los ojos y mirar directamente al sol cuando apenas me despertaba, pero saben? eso no me importo, debo aceptar que al principio fue difícil, pero después los olores y sabores se convirtieron en mis ojos, todo a mi alrededor era delicioso, desde el color rojo que olía a dulce caramelo, era mi color favorito, hasta el color de la noche, que también era uno de los olores mas exquisitos que pudiera olfatear.

You'd like to be a member of the human race

You want to be a good boy

But you couldn't stand the taste

encontrarme con Dave fue algo interesante, pues cabe destacar que mientras lo ayudaba, este chico me hacia rica en el proceso y eso me fascinaba.  
nunca pensé que lloraría por ese mocoso idiota que se creía cool, es solo que sin esperarlo ni sentirlo se hiso importante para mi y verlo morir, aunque ya sabia que moriría, simplemente me hiso explotar.

Blame Simon

Because he said

You've got two lives down

And one life left

me encantaba molestar a Karkat, era divertido ver como soltaba groserías cada vez que le tocabas o simplemente te acercabas, él era el líder de nosotros en esta gran roca llena de computadoras y lo que él decía se tenia que hacer, así que cuando aparecieron los humanos en el juego nos orden que los trollearamos y les jodiéramos todo y con gusto acepte encantada.

Blame Simon

Because he said

You could think better with a hole in your head

sin embargo no todo lo que él decía tenia sentido así que solo lo ignorábamos y aguantábamos sus estupideces mientras nosotros hacíamos lo nuestro.  
todo era aburrido.  
esta roca era aburrida.

If we catch a criminal

When we catch a criminal

There's nothing we can do

But play cops and robbers

Cops and robbers

aja! la escena del crimen perfecto, esto debe de ser obra de la spider8itch de Vriska, en una manera muy loca ella era mi amiga, pero cuando se trata de un crimen la justicia es ciega y nadie debe de ser perdonado.  
inspecciono la sangre cafesosa de la victima, investigando cada rincón de la escena del crimen, imaginando y deduciendo como había muerto la victima.  
la victima había caído del techo, y tenia un agujero en el estomago, este era un horrible crimen y el culpable debía de ser encontrado.

If we catch a criminal

When we catch a criminal

There's nothing we can do

But play cops and robbers

Cops and robbers

If we catch a criminal

vestida con mis ropas a lo Redglare, fui a donde estaba el culpable o mejor dicho "La Culpable" de ese crimen.  
ella estaba sin remordimiento alguno sobre el tejado, vestida con su god tier de la luz y unas lindas alas color azul

-linda ropa- dice ella

-lindas alas- respondo yo

después de aquella peque a charla con mi enemiga llego la hora de su veredicto.  
era culpable.

Line them up against a wall

I'll get a gun and shoot them all

el enfrentamiento no duró mucho, ella me dijo que lo hiso por que lo quería salvar de Jack Noir y al final simplemente se fue volando dejando un rastro azul detrás de ella.

pero no. así no fue.

ella se confió demasiado, sabia que yo no tenia las agallas suficientes para matarla, pero la justicia era primero, así que cuando se volteo para echarse a volar, la apuñale.  
ella se giró mirándome con esa expresión burlona que la caracterizaba, sin mas que decir ella estiro su mano hacia mi esperando que yo la sostuviera pero simplemente la deje caer y ella lo acepto y se dejo caer.  
me sentía fatal, pero la justicia era ciega y no perdonaba a nadie.

* * *

**aqui esta el 3° capitulo ~**

**es una mierda total ;A; no sabia que poner y ps solo puse lo que vi por ahi en internet uvu **

**como sea o3o**

**este es el de Terezi :DD**

**y la cancion es Cops and Robers de The Hoosiers**

**y de nuevo Homestuck no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habria orgias gays por todas partes y no seria apto para todo publico uvu *inserte corazon caguai aqui***

**eeBluh: al final no utilize la cancion de paramore por que no sabia que escribir u.u , espero que te haya gustado uvu ~**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Here's to us**

_We could just go home right now _

_Or maybe we could stick around _

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Las copas, oh benditos vasos de vidrio, las amaba, o para ser mas precisos amaba lo que diariamente vertía dentro de ella, el alcohol.  
Así que saco otra botella, pongo mi copa en la mesa y la lleno de ese líquido blanco que hacia las cosas mas fáciles.

_Get another bottle out _

_Lets shoot the shit _

_Sit back down _

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Como no querían que tomara? si mi madre tenia una habitación llena de este bendito liquido.  
Siempre me he preguntado quién fue el primero que probó el alcohol, no lo sé y a decir verdad no me improta importra*  
importa*

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_That we fucked up _

_Here's to you_

El alcohol lo hacia todo mas fácil, cuando lo tomaba me ponía sentimental, así que brindaba por todos.  
Brindaba por Jane, mi mejor amiga. Por Jake, el idiota que aún siendo un idiota lo quería. Por Dirk, mi mejor amigo, al que amaba sin que él me amara.  
Y por mi, por aguantar todas sus estupideces y aún así mantenerlos a todos juntos, porque si no lo hacia yo, ¿quien lo haría?

_Cause the last few days _

_Have kicked my ass _

_So lets give em hell _

_Wish everybody well _

_Here's to us_

Cuando supe que Dirk estaba perdido por Jake, no sentí nada mas que vacío.  
Ese maldito sentimiento que hace que te sientas fatal y por más que estés acompañado no se llena, así que, una vez mas alcé mi copa al aire y esta vez brinde por el amor.

_Stuck it out this far together _

_Put our dreams through the shredder _

_Let s toast cause things got better_

Cuando mi madre se fue de casa no volvió.  
La espere por horas y horas hasta que me di cuenta que me había dejado, pensé que había una razón detrás de esto, pero por más que intentaba convencerme de eso no podía.  
Un único pensamiento atravesaba mi mente, ella me había abandonado. Pero a pesar de eso no me sentía sola, y a decir verdad nunca lo estaría.

_and everything could change like that _

_And all these years go by so fast _

_But nothing lasts forever_

Yo tenía un lindo gatito llamado Jaspers, lo adoraba, era mi única compañía después de lo de mi madre. Pero por un pequeñisímo accidente murió aplastado por un libro, sé que su muerte fue estúpida pero realmente pude haberla evitado.  
Mi colonia era linda, todos me querían, pero no por lo que piensan. La Condesa nos mataba de hambre, y como podía conseguir la comida suficiente se las daba, para que si iban a morir, no murieran de hambre. Eso fue hasta que ella mando sus estúpidos soldados rojos y mando a la mierda todo lo que había logrado construir.

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_That we messed up _

_Here's to you_

Calliope era también mi mejor amiga, es la chica mas linda que jamás conoceré, pues siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que estaba en sus manos, y cabe decir que era mucho, no digo que Jane fuera una mala amiga, pero ella era diferente. Su hermano me preocupaba, tener que vivir con un psicópata que ha estado planeando como matarte y a pesar de eso seguía siendo mi dulce Calliope

_Fill the glass _

_Cause the last few nights _

_Have kicked my ass _

_If they give you hell _

_Tell em to go fuck themselves _

_Here's to us_

Fefeta me ha sorprendido demasiado, los chicos que ha tenido que soportar antes de ser un sprite eran simplemente los peores, y yo aquí reprimiéndome demasiado porque mi mejor amigo no me hacia caso y cuando lo hacía no sabia como decirle lo que él claramente ya sabia. Creo que si sigo así terminaré lo bastante cruda como para despertar con una migraña de lo lindo.

_Here's to all that we kissed _

_And to all that we missed _

_To the biggest mistakes _

_That we just wouldn't trade_

Derse era un reino precioso, pero debía de ser cautelosa, sobre todo si tenia este anillo puesto. Lo que menos me esperaba era que Jane y Jake llegaran con una pinta tan fumada que no podía creer que estuvieran buscándome y gritando "marco, polo".Por instinto lo primero que hice fue esconderme pero al voltear a un lado y ver a Jane mirándome de aquella manera mientras decía "marco" fue aterrador, pero lo más aterrador fué cuando escuché a Jake gritar "polo" mientras aventaba una calabaza gigante sobre mi cabeza.

Lo último que recuerdo fué estar toda fumada mientras le gritaba a Dirk todo lo que había estado intentando ocultar, se había sentido tan bien que obligue a besarnos.  
Dios! no me arrepiento de nada.

_To us breaking up _

_Without us breaking down _

_To whatever's come our way_

Cuando desperté la resaca vino con todo, y como si no fuera poco vino acompañada por un sentimiento de culpa que al parecer estaba presente en todos nosotros. Así que lo único que hice fue recostarme y hablar con Jake y Jane, me sorprendí cuando me dijo lo idiota que había sido al dejar a Dirk, me sorprendí cuando descubrí a Jane ayudando a Dirk a decirme que me amaba pero que lamentaba no amarme de la forma que yo quería. Solo pude limitarme a sonreír, realmente estaba feliz.

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_That we fucked up _

_Here's to you_

Morir feliz, nunca me espere eso de mi.  
Resusitar al lado de mi mejor amigo, eso si lo espere.  
Estaba tan feliz como también estaba asustada. Él me miro extrañado, parecía que tenia algo que decir, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír, extendió su mano hacia mi con el puño cerrado, hice lo mismo chocando mi puño con el suyo y ahí me quede, mirando aquella mano que tanto extrañaba, no por el sentido del amor, él se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, se acerco lento a mi, limpió mis lagrimas con el dedo pulgar y besó mi frente, mientras me susurraba un "ya esta todo bien, estas a salvo", un abrazo fue lo que terminó aquella distancia. Lo amaba y me amaba, pero nunca de la forma que quería.

_Fill the glass _

_Cause the last few days _

_Have kicked my ass _

_So let's give em hell _

_Wish everybody well_

Una tipa loca apareció enfrente de nosotros buscando pelea, no pudimos hacer nada, primero porque mando a Dirk a quien sabe donde y luego porque me tomó a mi y me llevó a no se donde entregandome a la persona que más odiaba en mi vida, La Condesa.  
Jane estaba en el mismo lugar que yo sosteniendo a un Jake inconsciente. No podía dejar de mirarla, ella no era Jane.

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_That we messed up _

_Here's to you _

_Fill the glass_

En un intento desesperado traté de sacarla del estado en el que estaba, pero la tipa de negro me lo impedía de sobre manera, Jane solo me miraba, miraba lo estúpida que me veía tratando de safarme del agarre de la bruja, sus ojos me consumían, lo único que quería era recuperar a mi mejor amiga y de paso llevarnos a Jake.

_Cause the last few nights _

_Have kicked my ass _

_If they give you hell _

_Tell em to go fuck themselves _

_(Go fuck themselves)_

_Here's to us_

Cuando la bruja soltó su agarre logré sacarmela de encima, y lo único que pude hacer fué abrazar a mi mejor amiga, rogarle que volviera conmigo, pero no me escuchaba.  
Cuando la sentí moverse vi como soltaba a Jake y me agarraba a mi, inmovilizándome y obligándome a arrodillarme ante aquella estúpida de rosa.

La había perdido, los había perdido y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

**adsd amé como me quedo el capitulo de Roxy :'D**

**este capitulo tendrá continuación (Jane, Jake y el que lo cerrará Dirk) owo**

**la canción se llama Here's to us de Halestorm**

**los reviews no son obligatorios pero de todas maneras uno me alegrará bastante el día uvu**

**y como siempre Homestuck no pertenece...blah blah blah... orgias gueis...etc c:**

**adio~**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hear Me **

_Try to hear my voice _

_You can leave, now it's your choice_

Hablar era fácil, ser escuchado era el verdadero reto.  
Por alguna razón hablar se me facilitaba, era magnifico.  
Expresarse con palabras que salen directamente de tu cabeza, comandadas por tu corazón, es difícil más no imposible. El único problema era que nadie se tomaba la molestia de escucharme, me frustraba tanto.

_Maybe if I fall asleep, _

_I won't breathe right _

_Maybe if I leave tonight, _

_I won't come back_

Alguna vez tuve un sueño, donde hablar me costaba mi vida, era como si yo lo supiera todo y al mismo tiempo estuviera escribiendo la clausula que me llevaría directo a ese montículo de piedra que tantas veces aparecía en mi sueño. Un sueño aterrador lleno de palabras, donde cada letra trazaba el mismo camino que había de recorrer cada noche. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si dejaba de hablar acabaría con ese destino, pero no era así.  
Jamás sería de esa forma.

_I said it before, _

_I won't say it again _

_Love is a game to you, let's not pretend _

_Maybe if I fall asleep, _

_I won't breathe right_

como alguien que no quiere nada sino que solo busca la paz, asi estaba yo.  
no podia permitirme sentimientos rojos, eso afectaria demasiadas cosas.  
no podia permitirme enamorarme de una sangre media-alta, mi estatus y el hecho de que ella ya tenia un matesprite me lo impedian.  
tenia que ser reservado si queria preparame para el destino que mis sue os me presentaban.

_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I've got a lot that's on my mind _

_I cannot breathe _

_Can you hear it, too?_

alguien puede oirme?  
nadie podia escucharme.  
estaba encerrado en una peque a caja de cristal donde solo yo podia ver el peque o significado de mis palabras. lagrimas color caramelo se deslizaban por mis mejillas, nadie venia en mi ayuda.  
nadie me escuchaba.

_You kiss and you kiss_

_ And you love and you love _

_You've got a history list and the rest is above _

_And if you won, you can't relate to me_

Una sombra color de jade resplandecía siempre a mi alrededor, como una sombra maternal que siempre en mis sueños sufría.  
No era mi madre, pero era lo mas parecido que tenía.  
Sus suaves y contorneadas caderas meciéndose a cada paso que daba, su seductora mirada y sus bellos tatuajes eran solo para mi, solo ella me veía a mi.  
Pero yo no la veía a ella.

Era tan estúpido como para rechazar a una dama completamente hermosa, que aún así seguía a mi alrededor, estando solo para mi.

_From the floor to the floor _

_And the sky to the sky _

_You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie _

_And if you won, then you can't relate to me_

"Somos esclavos de lo que decimos y dueños de lo que callamos", si hubiera entendido el significado de esta frase hubiera vencido ya mi temor hacia aquellos sueños, hacia aquel amor que diario veía y mas sin embargo me callaba, pues el solo hecho de ser humillado enfrente de ella me aterraba más que verme morir en aquel montículo de piedra. Sin embargo era yo un estúpido, la bella sombra color de jade, hacia tiempo que se sentía como yo, hacia tiempo que lo había descubierto y hacia tiempo que la veía callándose lo que con facilidad veía siempre que estaba conmigo.

_I said it before, _

_I won't say it again _

_Love is a game to you, let's not pretend _

_Maybe if I fall asleep, _

_I won't breathe right, right, right_

Mis sueños se intensificaban, cada vez avanzaba más y más en ellos, temo por lo que me espera al final del sueño.  
No sé lo que haré cuando lo vea, tal vez solo veré obscuridad o empezaré todo de nuevo como un circulo vicioso que solo sirve para torturarme.  
Besos de mariposa recorrían todo mi cuerpo, había caído en la tentación de aquel príncipe y no había logrado zafarme de sus caricias, había perdido y no era capaz de detenerme en esa danza donde centímetro a centímetro nuestros cuerpos se unían, había caído muy bajo esta vez.  
¿realmente estaba tan necesitado?

_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I've got a lot that's on my mind _

_I cannot breathe _

_Can you hear it, too?_

La sombra de color de jade ya no me escuchaba mas, mi amante violeta solo había sido un encuentro casual y la bella dama turquesa seguía sonriendo feliz al lado de su matesprite sin saber cuan realmente me lastimaba todo eso

¿Alguien me escucha? Por favor...

_Leave your shoes at the door, _

_baby I am all you adore,__lately _

_Come with me and we will run away_

Una mano fue todo lo que vi, una mano que al momento de ser tomada me levanto del frío suelo en el que estaba, él era tan diferente a mi y aun así tan igual.  
Sangre color caramelo, un igual tan diferente.  
Nunca me imagine que alguien con el mismo emblema que yo me levantara de tal estado en el que me encontraba, eso no estaba en mis sueños, un vidente lo hubiera advertido, y mas sin embargo no lo hice. No sabia como reaccionar, era como si me hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo para decirme lo estúpido que yo era y aun así ayudarme a levantarme.  
Era un desastre, un maravilloso desastre

_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I've got a lot that's on my mind _

_I cannot breathe _

_Can you hear it, too?_  
_Can nobody hear me?_

El final de mi sueño llegó con la llegada de aquel igual, el final de un sueño donde cada noche moría, pero esta vez fue diferente, una sombra color de jade me acogía entre sus brazos, tiernamente meneandome hasta que me calmara, pero aparte de ella había dos sombras más, una sombra oliva que sufría incluso más que yo, condenada a escribir sobre muchas cosas de las que yo no tenia ni idea, y, por último, una sombra color de oro, destinada a navegar por todo el cosmos y condenada a morir por un sonido de muerte. Ese fué el final de mi sueño, un sueño donde cada noche moría y al siguiente día volvía a despertar rodeado de bellas sombras de colores.  
Pero la más especial era una bella sangre del color de los caramelos.

* * *

**capitulo de Kankri ~**

**mi opinion sobre el capitulo... :'I**

**la cancion es Hear Me de Imagine Dragons **

**y ps ps reviews dulces reviews, i need ;n;**

**y de nuevo Homestuck no me pertenece, le pertenece a la unica persona que, a lo que veo, puede con todo y todos, Hussie (maldito ;n;)**

**sin mas que decir, adio~**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Viva la vida **

_I Used To Rule the World_

_Seas Would Rise When I Gave the Word_

_Now In the Morning I Sweep Alone_

_Sweep the Streets I Used To Own_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía una colmena que irradiaba brillantes colores que alguna vez fueron la sangre de muchos lowbloods desafortunados que habían caído en las garras de aquel troll de color morado.

Pero lo que más destacaba en aquella colmena era una estaca con la cabeza de un troll con una sangre más alta que la de él.

Ese troll alguna vez fue un gran pirata, surcando los mares en busca de tesoros, y haciendo que todos tiemblen en su presencia, pues, su sola sombra violeta hacia que todos bajaran la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora ya nadie lo recuerda.

_I Used To Roll the Dice_

_Feel the Fear in My Enemy's Eyes_

_Listen As the Crowd Would Sing:_

_"¡Now The Old King is dead! __Long Live The King!"_

Una troll de color azul luchaba al lado de otro color violeta. A los dos les gustaba todo esto al momento de saquear la nave enemiga.

El miedo en los ojos de los tripulantes, los cofres llenos de oro y las reliquias mágicas que les permitían atacar cada vez que ellos quisieran.

Unos dados y un arpón eran las armas preferidas de ellos dos. El arpón lanzaba un rayo de luz que atravesaba sus enemigos y con las cuales cazaba a las bestias para poder obtener un magnifico festín lleno de oro y carne de los mejores lusus que pudiera cazar.

Los dados le permitían a la troll azul tener una gran cantidad de armas, pero la favorita siempre fue una espada, pues ella prefería tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ver el miedo y la determinación de sus enemigos que le decían que la matarían en cualquier momento, y en su último instante ver en ellos una mirada de horror con una sensación de paz al momento de matarlos con su espada.

_One Minute I Held the Key_

_Next the Walls Were Closed On Me_

_And I Discovered That My Castles Stand_

_Upon Pillars of Salt and Pillars of Sand_

En un momento de debilidad la troll azul fue capturada por la justicia.

Una justicia que era más baja que ella, pero aun así la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

El tribunal la declaraba culpable de todos sus crímenes contra todas las sangre altas y bajas de Alternia, su sentencia fue pronunciada por aquella sonrisa burlona que le miraba con odio y diversión al mismo tiempo:

La horca.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando su condena, ella tenía una habilidad y en este momento era cuando más la necesitaba.

Controlar a todo el tribunal fue cosa fácil, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos y la condena era para la justicia de color turquesa.

La horca era su castigo y tenía que cumplirla.

Ella la miraba como si ya lo hubiese esperado desde antes, juró que se vengaría, pero ya era tarde, su sentencia había sido cumplida.

_I Hear Jerusalem Bells a Ringing_

_Roman Cavalry Choirs Are Singing_

_Be My Mirror My Sword and Shield_

_My Missionaries in a Foreign Field_

El crimen contra la justicia color turquesa nunca pasó desapercibido.

Era a esto a lo que ella se refería, pero la troll azul no logró comprenderla, más eso no importaba ya, pues luchaba con un gran dragón que se colaba en su barco.

Era en estos momentos en los que extrañaba estar junto a Dualscar luchando en tierras extranjeras con completos desconocidos, era magnifico.

Pero no tenía tiempo para recordar, aquel dragón acabo con su brazo mas útil sin darse cuenta de ello. Pero la suerte siempre estaba de su lado y los dados se encargarían fácilmente de él.

En una montaña lejos de ahí se encontraba un exiliado, era un buen compañero pues siempre tenía las mejores mejoras para su barco. Acudir a él sin un brazo fue buena idea, le curó suavemente las heridas y con gran habilidad coloco un brazo mecánico donde faltaba el original.

Sus penas eran grandes, exiliado por liberar a una lowblood y revelarse contra la sangre más alta de Alternia le habían costado todo esto y a pesar de que sufría no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

_For Some Reason I Can't Explain_

_Once You Go There Was Never, _

_Never an Honest Word_

_That Was When I Ruled the World_

Las naves a su alrededor se alejaban cada vez más.

Las palabras de aquella justicia se habían cumplido y ahora ella podría estar tranquila.

Dualscar había muerto y ella esperaba su condena de nuevo, ya no era el castigo que le habían puesto, esta vez se trataba de un destino del cual sus dados no podrían sacarla de nuevo, pero estaba bien.

Si no podría salir de ese destino entonces lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

_It Was the Wicked and Wild Wind_

_Blew Down the Doors to Let Me In_

_Shattered Windows and the Sound Of Drums_

_People Couldn't Believe What Id Become_

Las velas de aquel barco se agitaban salvajemente con el viento, era la tormenta perfecta para aquel ser de ojos violetas.

Pronto aparecería un dragón marino dispuesto a atarcar aquel barco, pero Dualscar estaba listo, y no dudaría en convertirlo en su cena.

Mindfang le observaba divertida junto al timón del barco, su pelo se agitaba al ritmo que el viento quisiera, su espada resaltaba el brillo de los relámpagos y sus ojos demostraban lo que él sabía que iba a venir.

Un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, un dragón asomó su cabeza por entre las nubes, se subió a lo más alto del mástil esperando el momento para atacar.

-Dualscar!- fue su voz la que le avisó que era el momento de disparar.

La bestia, aterrizó herida en la proa del barco.

Su esclava color de jade ya estaba empezando a limpiar todo cuando bajó del mástil.

Era obvio que tendrían un gran festín esa noche.

_Revolutionaries Wait_

_For My Head on a Silver Plate_

_Just a Puppet on a Lonely String_

_Oh Who Would Ever Want To Be King?_

Un beso fue lo último que tuvo de ella.

La revolución estaba demasiado cerca y ella era una amenaza al no estar del mismo lado que él, esa esclava le había cambiado al lado de los lowbloods y era algo que no se podía tolerar.

Solo tenía un opción: ir con ese gigante para contarle todo y con suerte hacer que se una para aniquilar a toda esa sangre sucia.

Pero la suerte era algo que él no tenía.

La colmena de aquel gigante era un carnaval de sangre de colores, tanto altas como bajas. Al encontrárselo sentado en aquel trono soltó un pequeño bufido, era gracioso que un sangre alta que era más baja que la de él estuviera en un trono. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el Highblood saltó de su silla y se paró en seco justo en frente de él.

De pronto se empezó a reír, y con él una risa nerviosa por parte de Dualscar lo acompañó. Pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando el Highblood dijo:

-¿de qué te ríes princesita?-

Entonces el Highblood lo tomó del cuello levantándolo del piso. Dualscar le miraba con terror, ¿Cómo era posible que esto le pasara al sangre más alta después de La Condesa?, era simplemente un error, una mancha que se había colado en su plan de aniquilación.

Pronto estuvo en el suelo, con una lanza apuntándole directamente a su cuello. Tragó en seco sintiendo como aquel de sangre morada le clavaba la lanza, y entonces lo vió.

Vio la razón por la que Mindfang se había cambiado al bando de los Lowbloods, los ojos de los highbloods nunca veían desde abajo, nunca veían a los de abajo porque siempre estaban ocupados pisándolos para seguir lo más alto posible en el Hemoespectrum. Pero ahí estaba él, mirando desde abajo a alguien que lo estaba matando de la manera más grotesca posible, pues mientras sonreía como maniaco, no dejaba de preguntar si lo que él le hacía era suficiente o necesitaba sentir más aquella lanza.

Y entonces su cabeza salió de él como el corcho de una botella de vino.

Él ya no era Dualscar, dejó de serlo al momento en el que entró a esa colmena de colores.

_I Hear Jerusalem Bells A Ringing__  
__Roman Cavalry Choirs Are Singing__  
__Be My Mirror My Sword And Shield__  
__My Missionaries In A Foreign Field__  
__For Some Reason I Can't Explain__  
__I Know Saint Peter Will Call My Name__  
__Never An Honest Word__  
__But That Was When I Ruled The World_

La revolución había comenzado, los lowbloods se habían levantado en armas en contra de la tiranía en la que vivían. Una guerra fue lo que buscaron, una masacre fue lo que encontraron, y con ella, la aniquilación casi total de las sangres más bajas de Alternia.

Pero la Condesa era buena y para evitar que los altasangre acabaran con sus esclavos, sentenció a todo aquel que pusiera un dedo encima de ellos hasta que su población se viera restaurada de nuevo. Era cruel, pero eso los salvo de la aniquilación total.

Después de un tiempo, ya no había adultos en aquel planeta, ahora solo había niños jugando por doquier.

Pero de entre todos esos había dos en especial que jugaban a ser los grandes piratas que habían escuchado de las historias de sus lusus. Una troll azul y un troll violeta.

Ello habían estado jugando toda la tarde, y ahora, cansados, se fueron a descansar en un barco que estaba encallado en unas rocas cerca de la costa, ellos le llamaban hogar. Ahí el lusus del troll violeta les esperaba para contarles el cuento que tanto les gustaba. Pues él les decía que hace mucho, mucho tiempo en ese barco estuvieron dos grandes piratas que eran temidos por todos quienes los observaban, como los mares se alzaban con su presencia y las bestias bajaban la cabeza cuando escuchaban sus nombres.

Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya es tiempo de que los niños se vayan a dormir.

* * *

amé como me salió *inserte corazon aqui por que fanfiction no me deja ponerlo*

la canció es Viva la Vida de Coldplay

y HT no me no es mio uvu, le pertenece al destructor de parejas felices (hussie) D':

esta cancío la tenia planeada para Eridan, despues leí la letra y se la puse a Dualscar, despues de ver la pelicula de piratas del caribe :'B se la puse a esta pareja, y que creen? me encanto como me quedo :'D

PD.: querid anon gracias por la canción ~ creo que la usare más adelante con el primero que se me ocurra o3o y haber que chigandos sale de ahi o3o... oh~ y gracias por leer mis fics todo feos uvu *corazon cabuai aqui*

adioh~


	7. Capitulo 7

**GOLD**

_Stand on up and take a bow_

_There's something there and its showing_

_There's no need to look around_

_You're the best we got going_

Las nubes paseaban perezosas por el cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, pronto sería hora de dormir. Pero tú no te das cuenta de eso porque estas muy entretenido en el ordenador de tu habitación. Pronto se hace de noche, las estrellas ya se asoman por tu ventana, nuevamente tú no te das cuenta de eso. Entonces la luna empezó a brillar en lo más alto del cielo, dando a entender que ya es media noche, y por lo tanto, ya es hora de dormir. Apagas tu computadora y te arreglas para irte directo a la cama. Pero antes de acostarte algo llama tu atención, la luna brilla más fuerte que de costumbre. La miras asombrado por su belleza y susurras un suave buenas noches, aunque no estás muy seguro de porque lo hiciste, así que te das la vuelta, te acuestas en tu cama y cierras los ojos.

_Shout on up and take a bow_

_Shout out to the heart's you'll break_

_Nothing's gonna stop you now_

_I guess you better be going_

De pronto ya no estás en tu cama, vestido con ese pijama que tanto te gusta. Ahora estas en una habitación que es casi igual que la tuya, tal vez hubieses pensado que ya era día, puesto que una luz asomaba por la única ventana de aquel lugar. Pero algo era diferente, tus ropas ahora eran doradas, con una luna grabada en el pecho. Tu primer pensamiento, fue quizás que estabas en un sueño, pero preferiste esperar para confirmar tu idea. Te acercas a la ventana de tu habitación y no puedes dar crédito a lo que ves: una ciudad de dorada con muchos carteles de colores pastel colgando de los techos de las casas de los habitantes de aquel lugar. La curiosidad empieza a tomar control sobre tu cuerpo, y pronto nadie te podrá detener en explorar este nuevo reino descubierto.

_You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart, you're here_

_Go on, it's gotta be time_

_You're starting to shine_

Era un reino demasiado grande y hermoso, sus habitantes eran de un curioso color blanco, que remataban con elegantes colores pastel. Un habitante de ese reino se te acercó, y con educada voz se dirigió a ti como su príncipe, diciéndote que el eclipse sería pronto, y que no era bueno que te quedaras afuera mientras eso sucedía. Le distes las gracias al habitante por haberte informado, y sin pensártela mucho te dirigiste de nuevo a tu habitación. Cuando entraste te dijiste a tu cama y cerraste los ojos de nuevo. Al despertar, todo era como lo recordabas, tu habitación era la misma, tus cosas estaban igual a como las habías dejado el día anterior. Supiste entonces que habías despertado, aunque no se sentía realmente diferente a tu sueño. Cerraste los ojos nuevamente, pero solo vistes oscuridad, la ciudad de oro había desaparecido. Te levantas de tu cama a empezar un nuevo día de tu vida, pero esta vez, estarías distraído con aquel sueño, pues no te permitirías olvidarlo.

_'Cause what you got is__  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever_

Afortunadamente, tienes los conocimientos básicos como para dibujar un buen retrato de lo que sería tu sueño. Empiezas con trazos simples, dándole forma a la ciudad, siguiendo con sus habitantes y con esas bonitas estatuas que adornaban el atrio central de aquel reino. Te sientes satisfecho con tu dibujo, pero estás convencido de que algo le falta, así que decides darle color a tu dibujo empezando con los habitantes. Trazas cada línea del cuerpo de estos con una suavidad y concentración que debieran ser dignas de un artista, pero es que no sabes de otra forma de representar lo que has soñado esa noche. Al terminar con los aldeanos, empiezas con el fondo. Un cielo obscuro iluminado por aquel planeta de color azul. Ya solo te falta la arquitectura que has dibujado, pero te debates entre usar el color oro o el amarillo, así que votas por usar los dos, creando una sensación de que la ciudad realmente es de oro. Pero así era, y no puedes evitar sentirte orgulloso por lo que has hecho.

_It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring__  
so write it all and don't forget, _

_You gotta tell us your story_

El sol se empieza a ocultar en el horizonte, te has pasado la mitad del día con ese dibujo, así que no te has dado cuenta de las horas que han pasado desde que empezaste. Pero ahora estás cansado, así que miras por la ventana para asegurarte de que realmente ya es de noche, y efectivamente las primeras estrellas de la noche han empezado a mostrar sus tímidas caritas a través de las nubes. Sientes ansias por irte a dormir y soñar de nuevo con aquel lugar, pero debes prepararte primero para poder descansar, así que te dispones a recoger los colores que has utilizado para tu dibujo, lo guardas todo y te preparas para dormir. Al quedarte dormido, despiertas en tu otra habitación, esta vez ya no tienes dudas de que es un sueño, y por lo mismo tiene que terminar tarde o temprano, así que no pierdes tiempo y sales por tu ventana, que también es tu única entrada a ese reino de oro. De pronto, sientes la impetuosa necesidad de mirar hacia abajo, y te sorprendes a ti mismo de que estas volando sobre aquel reino. Es una suerte de que no le temas a las alturas, pues estarías muy asustado al saber a qué altura podrías estar ahora mismo. Empiezas a recorrer el lugar, explorando las partes que no pudiste explorar debido al eclipse, pero algo llama tu atención, un anciano escritor está sentado en una banca dorada, te acercas a él y le preguntas que está escribiendo, él te mira y te dedica una sonrisa, pero no te responde, así que solo miras el título: "El Planeta de Oro".

_Shout out to the friends back home__  
__Shout out to the hearts you'__ve__known__  
You gave them nothing but the best, yeah  
And you can tell them your story_

Entras a tu habitación con la esperanza de acostarte en tu cama, pues habías gastado toda tu energía volando por todos los rincones dorados de este planeta. Pero de pronto un habitante se asoma por tu ventana, al parecer trabaja en el castillo y está aquí para hacer entrega de una carta, "Esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de té con su anfitriona, La Reina Blanca". Quieres preguntarle al pequeño cartero que pasa con esta carta, pero te responde que a él solo le corresponde entregar las cartas y ah jurado solemnemente nunca revisar el contenido de estas, resignado por la respuesta le das las gracias yte diriges a tu cama, y te acuestas en ella boca arriba. Examinas el sobre minuciosamente pero solo logras ver la suave letra cursiva de su majestad escrita en un papel blanco con letras doradas, no puedes evitar sentirte importante y cierras los ojos.  
Cuando te vuelves a despertar en este lugar, te levantas y te diriges hacia el castillo. La Imperiosa Reina Blanca ya te espera sentada en su balcón mientras mira tranquila las nubes de Skaia, haces un sonido con tu garganta para hacerte notar, la reina se voltea y levanta su tasa a modo de saludo. Te sientas junto a ella, y tomas tu taza, le das un sorbo y quedas maravillado por el sabor, pues es justo como a ti te gusta. Ella empieza a relatarte sus historias sobre su reino, pero nunca de ella misma, y después tú le cuentas todo lo que has descubierto en el reino, ella te sonríe y le toma a su taza de té.

_You'll never be far, I'm keeping your near_  
_Inside on my heart, you're here_  
_Go on, it's gotta be time_  
_you're starting to shine_

Abres los ojos lentamente, el sol esta empezando a salir, el viento frío entra por tu ventana y tu te acurrucas mas en tu cama. La fiesta de té de la Reina, te dejó un poco triste, pues ella te había explicado de la manera más dulcemente sería posible que después de esta noche, ya no pudieras volver, pues la puerta hacia esa ciudad de oro se cerraría y probablemente no se abriría en mucho tiempo. Le dedicaste una mirada nostálgica a aquel planeta azul, a las increíbles torres doradas que sobresalían a lo lejos, a sus habitantes, que seguían viviendo como si no estuvieras aquí, La Reina se levanto de su lugar, y te dio un dulce beso de despedía en la frente y se fue, dejado su tasa elegantemente acomodada sobre la mesa. Le diste un último sorbo al tuyo y te fuiste de ahí. Y entonces despertaste en tu habitación original. Todo era igual a como había estado el día anterior, pero algo faltaba. Faltaba ese dorado resplandor de la ventana y el dulce olor del mercado local, faltaba ese radiante planeta azul, faltaban esas nubes que te permitían echar un vistazo a lo que sucederá. Pero era hora de levantarse de la cama, te levantas miras tu dibujo y sales de tu habitación.

_You're gold_  
_Gold, I know, you're gold_  
_I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure_  
_All I need is you by my side, so shine forever_  
_Gold, I know, you're gold_

Las nubes paseaban perezosas por el cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, pronto sería hora de dormir. Pero tú no te das cuenta de eso porque estas muy entretenido en el ordenador de tu habitación. Las estrellas empiezan a asomar sus tímidas caritas a través de las nubes, pero nuevamente tú no te das cuenta de eso porque estas demasiado absorto escribiendo aquella historia que soñaste alguna vez. Pero te das cuenta de que ya es muy noche y es hora de ir a dormir. Al momento de quedarte dormido vez una extraña luz dorada proveniente de tu ventana, curioso te asomas y quedas maravillado por lo que ven tus ojos, estabas de vuelta en aquella ciudad de oro, volteas hacia abajo y vez un sobre tu ventana, lo abres y lees lo que dice: "Bienvenido de vuelta, mi dulce príncipe de oro"

* * *

**Este capitulo es para los soñadores de ****Prospit ****uwu**** *inserte corazón aqui**según un test es de derse (?***  
**Siento haberme tardado con este capitulo, pero tenia muchas cosas pendientes que hacer y la ****inspiracion**** no llegaba a mi *inserte corazon partido aqui***  
**La ****cancion**** se llama ****Gold**** de ****Owl****City**  
**Y ****ps**** la ****upd8**** tiró mi ****cocoro**** al fuego del genocidio *inserte corazon partido aqui**puto fanfiction***  
**Como sea,, creo que el proximo cap será el de Cronus 7u7 *ni p**a idea de que le pondrá y probablemente se tarde un buen otra vez***

**adioh~**


End file.
